


Some People Got 'Em

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: Mikey finds himself hemmed in my zombies. What he didn't expect was this...Written for the 13 Days of Horror on devArt.  Day 7's prompt: Zombie/Skeleton Encounter
Kudos: 6





	Some People Got 'Em

“BRAINS,” chorused the crowd of walking dead, lurching after them at speed. “Brains, brains, brains!!”

“Quick, off the ground!” the leader announced, and he and two of his brothers were able to sling their grapnels up to streetlights and fire escapes to get above the hoard of zombies. But before the youngest could take out his grappling hook and head for higher ground, another wave of shamblers fed into the already seething mass from an adjoining street, and Mikey was overwhelmed. 

“Aaaahh!!” he screamed, trying to stay ahead of the gaining pack as it wailed for BRAINS!

“Mikey!” Raph yelled, desperately searching for a way to get to their brother.

Leonardo looked around for any way to reach their youngest brother, coming up empty. There were just too many; leaping in meant suicide by brain-eating, and the buildings were too far apart to swing down and scoop their brother up. “No, NO!” he shouted, unable to come up with a solution to save Mikey.

Donatello threw an arm across his eyes from the fire escape where he was perched. “I can’t look!”

Mikey squealed and screamed and squealed some more as the herd overtook him, bumped and jostled by the hundreds of walking dead bodies as, he finally realized and stopped shrieking, they bumped into him, all around him, but didn’t take a bite, shambling on their merry way. “Uh?” He blinked, watching them go, leaving him untouched, and taking no heed of the three other turtles aloft, all breathing sighs of relief.

“Brains!!” a straggler cried as it passed him, and Mikey scowled, putting his hands on his hips. 

“You know, I am thoroughly, thoroughly offended!”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple little drabbles for the next couple days, to allow room to write some of the longer stories for this and Trouble Brewing! Excuse the brevity!


End file.
